All The Things She Said
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: A Meme for Deviant Art. Five Question x Huntress drabbles loosely based on All The Things She Said, Gentle Hands, Prison Song, Harder to Breath, and Bubbly. Short cute one shots.


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.**

**3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)**

**4. Do 5 of these, then post**

**A/N: Yes, I did all these in the required time. If you do a meme like this, send it to me on DA or Here. :) I''d like to read it.**

**All The Things She Said – TATU [3:50]**

Question wasn't always fond of all the things she said. Most of all the nicknames she gave to him. He knew it was all in goodwill but sometimes she would ask some of the worst questions. And also...

_"You must be the ugliest guy in the world, Question; hiding your face like that."_

It was one of the first things she had ever said to him, and it still hurt. He knew she was right though and after his beat down by Lex Luther, and she took his mask off, he said so.

"You were right. I am the ugliest guy in the world." He said through broken teeth and a swollen lip.

She touched his face then and smiled. "Not in my eyes."

That was the best thing he'd ever heard her say.

**Gentle Hands - .hack//GU Soundtrack [4:09]**

His hands were always warm and gentle when they touched her. Like now as he lay his hand on her shoulder to comfort her from thoughts of her past, her parents, their murder. She looked as his face and he wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry." He said and smiled. She could see him smile as he was without his mask. "He's gone now. In prison. He's getting what he deserves."

This didn't make her feel any better but then she felt his hand on her bare shoulder and smiled. "Of course." She nodded and enveloped herself in the warmth of his gentle hands.

**Prison Song – System of a Down [3:22]**

Huntress knocked on Questions room door at the watchtower for the hundredth time and still got no answer. She growled, ready to bring on of her explosives to blow the door in. Green arrow and canary walked by, eying her strangely as she growled. "Q!" She shouted. "If you don't let me in, I swear!"

The door opened then and she, as well as all passing league members, had to cover their ears in horror. "What the--? Q, that's loud as hell!"

"I'm bust working. This music helps me concentrate. I'm sorry."

Huntress never thought the league sound-proofed individual's rooms but now she understood why they would. "What the heck is that anyway?!" She still covered her ears. She barely caught his response over the noise.

He shrugged. "System of a Down."

**Harder to Breath – Maroon 5 [2:53]**

As the song came on, Question almost cringed and reached to change the radio's dial. His hand was instantly smacked away by Huntress who scowled at him. "Oh. no. We listened to your screamo songs now you're gonna listen to mine, baby doll."

He grumbled. "I don't like them."

"Who? Maroon 5? Why?" Then before he could answer she stopped him. "Let me guess. They're connected to alien abductions or something."

"Close." He muttered and focused a moment on driving. "The assassination of John F. Kennedy."

**Bubbly – Colbie Caillat [3:17]**

Bubbly was not a word either of them would describe each other as. Question was a dark, crazy, paranoid conspiracy theorist while Huntress was a crime fighter heavy on the bitchy side. No one else would dare describe them as such a light hearted word either.

But as Huntress sat in the rec room with the rest of the league, Question by her side, she felt the song fit them well. He did make her smile and feel... something. She was never very expressive of it but it was there and true and real and she felt it. As Supergirl sang out the words flawlessly, she looked at Question and smiled who she was sure smiled back at her (but she couldn't be sure because his mask was on).

Question grabbed her hand in his and at that moment she knew he felt it too and would remain that way forever.

-/-/-/-

**A/N: I've had to reupload this four times because the content kept screwing up. Sorry If yu're one of my subscribers and your e-mail box is now spamed. XD**


End file.
